ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
CMK
CMK (Born Jonathan Camacho, January 20, 1980) is a highly talented professional wrestler currently unemployed. He has worked for Underground PRO where he has held numerous reigns as the UGP Iron Knuckle Champion and has also wrestled in Xtreme Wrestling Revolution, SHOCK Pro Wrestling and Genesis Pro Wrestling. He is often considered a pioneer of UGP's Iron Knuckle Division. The Beginning Jonathan Camacho was born in Jersey City, NJ. Ever since he discovered wrestling, Jonathan's passion for it grew and grew. During his high school years, Jonathan enjoyed play-wrestling with his two best friends. Although they only thought they were fooling around, neither of the two would guess that their friend Jonathan had a screaming desire for real wrestling. After graduating High School, Jonathan enrolled in the Power Plant. However the Plant proved to live by its legacy for Jonathan dropped out just after a year. Jonathan sought easier training, so he joined the Eastside Wrestling Academy in Paterson, NJ. Jonathan dropped out of there too in less than a month. Jonathan returned to the Power Plant and managed to complete his training. But before he could obtain a certificate of graduation, they shut it's doors. Jonathan then rejoined the Eastside Wrestling Academy and graduated quickly under a month. He then joined the local Paterson federation called Eastside Pro Wrestling in January 2002 under the name of Killa. There he teamed up with another wrestler by the name of "Bad to the Bone" Chris Z. They were called Killa Z, quite the cheesy gimmick. They portrayed two thieves and where managed by Lady Panthera. Killa and Chris Z were friends before they teamed up in Eastside PW. They met in an online video game and became real life friends. The duo dominated in ESPW defeating various tag teams, when it came time for a possible title shot, the team got into an argument (Storyline) and it lead to them splitting up. Killa then wrestled singles, and teamed up with a massive wrestler by the name of Bomber. Like before they too engaged in a bitter disagreement and split up. They got into a bitter feud which ended with Killa being powerbombed out the ring and into a table. In December 2004, Jonathan was spotted by the NJ federation Original CAW Wrestling. They offered him a job, and left his friends at Eastside PW. OCW/UGP Jonathan began his OCW career by starting the exciting stable called The Originalz and called himself CMK. The Originalz consisted of Steve Palmieri and Chance. The group maintained a regular schedule and CMK showed an incredible ability in the ring, competing with the likes of The Outlaw and The Chief. Winning the Television title as well. Soon after, Steve Palmieri began to deflect from the group, things heated up when Steve was unexpectedly picked in Chance's lottery for a hardcore title shot. But before a match between Chance and Steve happened, Steve hit CMK with a car in the parking lot, ultimately revealing it before the title match in hopes of pissing Chance off. Legal Issues After the worked incident involving the car. CMK began to claim his injuries where far from fake. Which turned out not to be true. Later he was found guilty of insurance fraud. OCW couldn't handle such issues, and so after an agreement, CMK was scripted off the show with an on-screen firing. Things seemed cool, but CMK was left bitter and so he signed with a brand new British federation Revolution CAW Wrestling. RCW/XWR In November 2005, CMK signed with Revolution CAW Wrestling and formed an alliance with rising star Mike Majere. CMK's RCW run went well, defeating the seemingly undefeated heel champion Double E. Mike and CMK went after tag team gold, but the duo quickly got eliminated in the first round of the tournament by Jack Russoe and The Bandit. They were given a second chance at the PPV Infernal Gauntlet. There was meant to be two pairs competing at the PPV, but the opposing team had quit, so Mike and CMK were given the chance for tag gold. Mike and CMK showed excellent chemistry throughout, but CMK was hit with a Jack Knife Power bomb at the hands of Jack Russoe, and while Mike attempted to break up the pin, he was pulled back by the Bandit. For some weeks, CMK stayed at the side of his friend Mike. Soon the date was set for Xtreme X-Mas, the Main Event: John Johnson vs. The English Explosion vs. CMK vs. Mike Majere for the number one contendership for the World Title. For two weeks, CMK expressed to his friend that he found a beautiful girlfriend named Andrea. Mike was happy for his friend and hoped the whole thing would go over well. Xtreme X-Mas came! It became one of his most important moments in his wrestling career. Before the match, Mike Majere and CMK's girlfriend Andrea where caught under the mistletoe, which provided for an awkward situation for the three. The match was long and difficult, in the end, Mike won number one contender ship by pinning John Johnson after a CKplex at the hands of his partner CMK. Majere had won his first ever shot at the top title of the business. But after the night, something peculiar happened, with CMK as witness. Xtreme Wrestling Revolution The following RCW show actually never happened, RCW had undergone a name change. The new name: Xtreme Wrestling Revolution, or XWR for short. The first show, Mike was questioned by CMK regarding the scene at the pay-per-view, but not for the match, but for what had happened after. Mike was quick to deny all assumptions, especially those that included the mentioning of Andrea, CMK's girlfriend. The next week, on Saturday Night Sideslam, Mike had a short, strange confrontation with Andrea, but, CMK was quick to enter, and asked Mike for a favor. CMK asked Mike to plan a "special" Second Take for CMK and Andrea, the suggestion left Mike, Andrea, and all others curious as well. CMK surprised all when he proposed to his girlfriend! Even more shocking though, was when Andrea broke down and responded by saying that she couldn't marry CMK. CMK immediately accused Mike of stealing his girlfriend, which we later found out to be true, and sleeping with her. CMK then snapped and viscously attacked his long time best friend Mike Majere as the show ended. The next week, Mike seemed to be in denial, as he requested a handicap match with him and CMK to take on undefeated strong man LaMont Green. The match ended with CMK and LaMont Green beating down on Mike Majere, although the beating was far from over. Mike was continued to be beat by LaMont, but now with a chair. Mike was given many vicious chair shots, and even clever maneuvers with the chair. But unexpectedly, John Johnson began running down the ramp to the rescue, however, CMK was there to stop him. The show ended with Mike and John Johnson on the ground and LaMont and CMK admiring their handiwork. The next week, Mike Majere was reportedly shot, but out of storyline, he tore a trapezium whilst wrestling LaMont. For the next four weeks, Andrea became CMK's target, assaulting her until he was pulled away or arrested. Then Mike Majere returned in another match against LaMont Green. Mike nearly ended LaMont's streak, until CMK interrupted. CMK threatened to hurt his ex-girlfriend. Whilst distracted, LaMont rolled up Mike for a three count. RCW/XWR's third Pay-per-view, Broken Hearts and Broken Bones, happened on February 21. Mike and CMK we're going to go at it. Before the match, we discovered that Andrea had been pregnant and CMK had caused a miscarriage, but, we didn't know who had impregnated her, CMK or Mike. The match was hard for Mike, and he ended up losing in the end with a CKO. Afterwards, Mike told CMK, that it had not been he that had impregnated Andrea, it had been CMK. Underground Pro Notice: Due to major archive losses. This section will be replaced with a Bulleted list with information. '' * CMK Came to UGP after XWR was boughtout by UGP. * CMK sought the UGP Iron Knuckle Championship, winning it after defeating K.O. Kidd for the belt. * CMK went on a heel turn and feuded with rival Dave Milan. * CMK lost the Iron Knuckle Title to Dave Milan, and won it again from Dave Milan. * CMK lost it again to Dave and again won it back, but lost it again to Dave. Genesis Pro Wrestling In December 2006, CMK signed with GPW along with a dozen other former UGP wrestlers. For some weeks CMK began to engage in a feud with Ikken Makasu and another with Loco after comments stated in the 1st show. However, after about 3 shows. Genesis Pro Wrestling closed its doors along with Underground Global Promotions. CMK was now unemployed and stated he was deeply saddened by the end of UGP but understands why. SHOCK Pro Wrestling On March 20, 2007, CMK signed with SHOCK Pro Wrestling along with his friend Mike Majere. The two of them completed in two separate three way matches where neither one won. SPW has not started a second show since. SPW shut down weeks later due to lack of support. Return of Underground Pro CMK was contacted by J. Hector Banks and asked if he wanted to be a part of a reopened Underground Pro. CMK immediately accepted. The first show featured CMK in the Lethal Lottery match, where CMK was eliminated easily by Jack Vengeance. The second week featured CMK in a three-way match between Bain Dooley and Dylan Aldridge where he won via a knockout. CMK however engaged in an altercation during the match with Bain Dooley after Dooley broke the Dragon Sleeper CMK applied to Dylan Aldridge. For a few weeks after this, CMK was caught in a battle with bipolar disorder and victims of his uncontrollable rage were his friends Mike Majere and UGP backstage interviewer Felicity. UGP Shuts Down Underground PRO shut down due to an agreement by the management. This left CMK working for no company. Current CMK has been away from the wrestling scene for a number of years. It is not known whether he will return to the ring or not. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves''' **''Cutter'' **''Shooting Star Press'' **''CK Plex'' (Super Exploder) **''Rolling Spinebuster'' **''Texas Clover Leaf'' **''Superkick'' **''Dragon Sleeper'' *'Signature Moves' **Elbow Suicida **Spinning Wheel Kick **Flying Clothesline **Dragon Suplex **Bulldog **Flatliner **Half Nelson Slam **Flashback *'Past feuds' ** S.o.B. ** Jack Russoe and The Bandit ** Mike Majere ** K.O. Kidd ** Dave Milan ** Loco *'Entrance Music' ** "I Stand Alone" Godsmack (UGP - XWR) ** "The Game" Disturbed (XWR) ** "Seek and Destroy" Metallica (UGP) ** "Revolution" P.O.D. (Briefly in UGP) ** "Coming Undone" KoRn (GPW - SPW) Miscellaneous Trivia * CMK won the very first match in UGP. It was before OcW started it's Battlezone broadcast. The match was a Four-Way between CMK, S.o.B., The Outlaw, and The Chief. * CMK is good friends with several wrestlers he has worked with in the past. Those include his former tag team partner Mike Majere and his UGP rival Dave Milan. * Ever since a dangerous flipping neckbreaker he received by the hands of Loco. He's been having regular checkups on his neck. He worries that one day he might seriously injure his neck and may end up rupturing a disc. Championships and Accomplishments *'Underground Pro' :*UGP Iron Knuckle Championship (3 times) CMK CMK Category:Characters from New Jersey Category:Characters with Bipolar Disorder